Family
by Fallen-Creature
Summary: I'd seen a lot of beautiful girls in my life. But nothing was more beautiful then Isabella Sally Jackson, our daughter. Just a little one shot about Percy and Annabeth after the birth of their daughter.


**Not exactly sure where this came from. Just kinda came from boredom I guess lol. I just love Annabeth and Percy tho! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters associated with it. **

I'd seen a lot of beautiful girls in my life. Aphrodite, Calypso, Rachel, Silena. None of them even came close to this. I mean, I'd seen the freaking Goddess of Love herself, but she didn't even compare when I looked at Isabella Sally Jackson. She was so tiny, with little fingers and toes. She had Annabeth's blonde hair and my green eyes, a perfect mixture of the two of us. She was my daughter. Like I said, she was pretty darn amazing looking.

Annabeth slept a couple feet away from us, turned on her side with her eyes closed in peaceful sleep. After nearly 18 hours of labor, she definitely needed it. She'd been tough though, not even crying and screaming like most of the woman that came through here. At least that's what the nurse had said. She'd never seen anyone handle labor as well as Annabeth. I guess she'd never had someone who'd been hurt and in pain as much as Annabeth had. Half-Blood's got a lot of scrapes and bruises over the years, which is what I assumed helped Annabeth.

Isabella wasn't sleeping though. She was staring at me quietly from her little hospital crib, that pink beany on her head and wrapped in a pink blanket. She was really quiet for a newborn baby. She hadn't even cried when she was born, which had kinda scared me because if I knew anything about new born babies, I knew they were supposed to cry. But the doctor had declared her perfectly healthy.

Our family had come and held her and taken pictures. My mother had cried as we told her Isabella's middle name, hugging me to her and mumbling something about how much she loved the both of us. Annabeth's father had even gotten a little teary eyed when he saw Annabeth with Isabella in her arms, looking more beautiful then I'd ever seen her, even after all those hours of sweat and pain. Our um... non mortal parents hadn't stopped by yet, though I wasn't sure they were going too. Gods had other things to do, but I couldn't help but wonder if my Dad was going to come see his new grandson. I mean, sure, Poseidon didn't like Athena, but he seemed to like Annabeth alright. He'd approved of our relationship a lot more then Athena did. The Goddess of Wisdom didn't stop Annabeth and my relationship, but she was a lot colder to me then my dad was to Annabeth.

"You're still up?" Annabeth whispered suddenly, making me jump. She leaned up, wincing a bit.

"I just can't get enough of her." I smiled, picking up my tiny daughter and seating myself right next to her bed. A tired smile spread across her face as she ran a finger over our daughters cheek. "I can't get over how beautiful she is." I whispered as Isabella's green eyes- my eyes- flickered to Annabeth. I handed her over to Annabeth who settled her into her arms like a perfect fit. I smiled even wider.

"She's perfect." Annabeth mumbled, staring down at Isabella with that dazed, amazed expression. I probably wore the same one. "We did pretty good, Seaweed Brain."

I laughed softly, leaned up a bit to press a kiss to her temple. "Yeah, we did."

"At least you didn't pass out when she was born." Annabeth smiled, rocking Isabella a little bit. I rolled my eyes, thinking back to that conversation...

_"Are you kidding me Annabeth? I didn't watch that in Health class, I'm not watching it now." I grumbled, glaring at that stupid DVD in her hand. She folded her arms and glared at me, her steel grey eyes glinting dangerously. _

_"What are you going to do when the baby is born, Percy? At least this will help us know what's gonna happen." She sniffed, turning to put the DVD in. I shook my head as she sat down next to me with the remote, pressing the play button. She was about three months pregnant now and we had just found out two weeks ago she was pregnant. Since then she had come home with a new baby book almost every night and tonight she showed up with the actual _Miracle of Life _video. _

_"Annabeth I will read every single one of those books, rub your feet all nine months without complaining and do the laundry forever if you just don't make me watch this!" I begged, giving her the best pleading look. I even stuck out my lower lip like a kid, bowing my head and sighing at her. She just glared at me though, shoving my face toward the movie. "Annabeth..." I whined but quickly shut up as she hit me in the leg painfully. _

_For a while it was just a bunch of stuff on the woman's changing body and what was happening with the baby inside her body. That was fine and all but then the real whopper came around where the labor part came. I couldn't believe Annabeth was really making me do this. I closed my eyes when the gross stuff came around, burying my face in Annabeth's shoulder. Even she got a little pale and sick. "Turn it off, I'm seriously going to pass out." I mumbled and for once Annabeth listened, quickly pressing the stop button and shaking her head. "Thank you." I breathed, pressing a kiss to her cheek. _

_"I... I mean we really don't need to see that. I'm not gonna be on that end and neither are you." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around me. Suddenly she yanked back, shoving me hard in the shoulder. "And I swear Percy Jackson if you pass out on me I'm gonna kill you!" _

"Yeah, well you did threaten death." I mumbled, watching Isabella's eyes droop a bit. Annabeth smiled, leaning back against the pillows with Isabella. "I still can't believe you made us watch that." I mumbled, running my hand through my hair.

"Oh, shut up Percy." Annabeth grumbled, rolling her eyes. "You're never going to let me forget that one."

"Nope." I said, grinning cheekily. She glared at me and even though she was tired and worn out it still scared the crap out of me. "You should sleep." I said more seriously, smoothing back a stray piece of hair from her face. She sighed and reluctantly gave me Isabella back, who I put into the hospital crib gently.

"Do you think Athena and Poseidon will come see her?" Annabeth asked as she snuggled back into her pillows. I pressed a kiss to her hair, watching her eyes slid close.

"Maybe." I whispered.

_Athena stared down her nose at us almost wearily as we entered Olympus. Zeus, Dad and her were meeting us here to discuss "some things", Hermes had said when he delivered the message. Dad looked at ease, my Uncle Zeus looked bored and slightly irritated while Athena just looked angry. I knew this was about the pregnancy. Why else would are parents be here? _

_"Lord Poseidon, Lord Zeus... Lady Athena." Annabeth said, bowing her head and gripping my hand tightly. She had worn a slightly bigger shirt then usual to hide her now showing stomach, but I knew it wouldn't matter. Our parents knew before we even did. _

_"Hello, Annabeth and Percy. It's good to see you." Dad boomed, grinning widely at the both of us. Athena gave a huff, shaking her head slightly at my father. "And congratulations." _

_"Thank you, Lord Poseidon." Annabeth whispered, turning a bit red. But she was still focussing on her mother. I wrapped an arm around her waist, which seemed to make Athena even angrier. _

_"This child is an... anomaly." Athena said, staring at the wall her own daughter designed instead of at us. Annabeth actually flinched and I felt a bit of anger flare up at that. It sure sounded like an insult. "No two demigods have had a child together. Especially those of the more powerful gods." _

_"The baby is healthy so far. Everything has been fine." Annabeth said, her hand going to her stomach. She sounded almost defensive. She was nearly five months now. The baby had just kicked for the first time the week before. "Mom, I'm happy. We're happy." She whispered, sounding desperate for her mother to understand. _

_"The kid will be fine, Athena. This whole meeting was a bit ridiculous." Poseidon said, waving his hand at her. Athena's nostrils flared as she glared at my dad, her cheeks reddening angrily. _

_"We don't know." Athena said, lifting her chin proudly. _

_"Annabeth's nearly five months pregnant. We're having a kid so what is there to argue about?" I snapped, ignoring Annabeth as she squeezed my hand dangerously hard. I could feel her glare alongside her mothers, but I was getting fed up with this. "If this about money or us, we're fine. The pregnancy wasn't planned, but we're happy about it." _

_I could see Athena growing angrier, but she didn't say anything anymore. Dad was smiling, nodding his head while Zeus sighed in annoyance. "I gave you your little meeting to express your concerns, Athena." Zeus muttered, sighing. "But I see nothing wrong with them having a child. It could be interesting." Athena glared at Zeus before standing and glowing so bright Annabeth and I had to look away. Zeus rolled his eyes. _

_"You may leave, son." Dad said with a smile. Whether it was from Athena's anger or for us I wasn't really sure "And congratulations to both of you." _

I fell asleep about an hour later. As soon as I closed my eyes though, it seemed like the nurse was waking me up as she came in to check up on Annabeth. Sometime during the night they had taken Isabella to the nursery. She brought her back now to nurse. Annabeth seemed to be wide awake as she fed Isabella, smiling at me. "Hey, you've been asleep long enough, Seaweed Brain."

I yawned and stretched my stiff legs. I leaned down to press a soft kiss to her forehead and then sat down in the chair next to her bed. Isabella seemed to be done and half asleep already. I ran a hand over her tiny fingers, smiling at those green eyes. "She's really quiet and I have no idea where she got_ that_ from." I mumbled, watching Annabeth smile softly.

"I was thinking that too." She said. She opened her mouth to say something more but her eyes widened and she paled a bit at the sight of something behind me. I turned, paling a bit too. Athena stood before us, her head raised proudly and her face unsure. I stood, bowing a bit. "Athena." Annabeth whispered, sounding slightly stunned.

"Lady Athena." I mumbled. She waved her hand at me, which I took as a signal that it was okay to sit down. I did that, still watching her. She moved around the side of the bed furthest away from me, staring down at Annabeth and our daughter. I saw her face softened just a bit, those steely grey eyes looking much less stormy.

"What is the child's name?" Athena asked, staring at her daughter instead of me. It seemed no matter how much Isabella softened her, she wasn't going to be kind to me.

"Isabella Sally Jackson." Annabeth whispered, staring down at our little girl. "She's 8 pounds 5 ounces and twenty inches. And she's completely healthy."

"And you?"

"The doctor said she's fine. There weren't any complications." I said, bringing Athena's attention to me. She pursed her lips but nodded.

"Poseidon," Athena said, giving my fathers name a disgusted twist, "says he would like to come visit, but he had to attend to rebuilding his palace. He said he will visit... our granddaughter soon."

"Thanks." I mumbled. Annabeth was a bright red for some reason, staring down at Isabella like she was thinking something over. I would have laughed at her a bit if Athena wasn't here. She always thought things over too much.

"Do... do you want to hold her, my Lady?" Annabeth asked suddenly, still looking completely scared. I glanced nervously at Athena, but I saw her face soften again. For a moment I thought she was going to hurt Annabeth's feelings and refuse, but she held out her arms to take Isabella.

I have to admit it was kinda odd to have my tiny little daughter in the arms of my immortal mother-in-law. I mean, I'd seen the woman erupt into a column of flame and stuff. But Athena looked like a regular woman here with Isabella, holding her in her arms with a loving look on her face. And Annabeth looked extremely happy about her mother holding our daughter. Athena glanced up at me suddenly, that loving look gone. Annabeth blinked, looking slightly worried. "You've taken good care of my daughter, Percy. I expect you to do the same for my granddaughter." Athena said, her voice taking on that steely edge again. She handed Isabella back to Annabeth after that before pressing a soft kiss to Annabeth's forehead. "I'm very proud of you, my Annabeth." She whispered and I looked down at my shoes, giving them a moment.

"Thank you... mother." I heard Annabeth whisper. I glanced back up to see Annabeth extremely red and but looked incredibly happy. Athena straightened, brushing her hands on her jeans to leave. "Bye." Annabeth said, giving another smile to her mother. I stood, giving another bow.

"Thank you for coming, Lady Athena." I said, meeting her steely gaze. She seemed to understand what I meant. I knew her coming to see Isabella meant the world to Annabeth, who always wanted the approval of her mother, like I did with my father. She gave me a nod before looking toward Annabeth and Isabella one last time before sweeping out of the room. I slumped back into my chair, watching Annabeth still smiling down at Isabella. "What was nerve wrecking." I mumbled, running a hand over my hair. Annabeth shrugged, adjusting Isabella's blankets.

"I'm glad she came." Annabeth admitted, glancing up at me. "And your dad's gonna come see her too."

"Yeah." I mumbled and I couldn't help but feel a bit happier. I smiled at her, scooting a bit closer to the bed. This whole thing was going to work. This family was going to work. "I love you, Annabeth." I whispered, leaning foreward to press a kiss to her lips. She smiled brightly, brushing my black hair from my eyes.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

**Hope you enjoyed this. Please review but no flames please. **


End file.
